


My Roommate's Friend

by ohokayrhink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, M/M, Roommates, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohokayrhink/pseuds/ohokayrhink
Summary: "You're staring.""Just wondering..." he started."About?" Link prompted.Rhett's smile was all sorts of wickedness, "Whether you're as good at stripping other things as you are oranges."When Link finally looked up at him, his eyes were mildly curious, "Shall we put it to the test?"
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	My Roommate's Friend

Link's fingers were methodical as they peeled the rind from the orange. He worked quickly and gracefully and before Rhett knew it, the orange was rindless.

"Are you writing a book?" Link asked monotonously, his eyes hidden from Rhett.

"Pardon?" Rhett asked.

"You're staring."

"Just wondering..." he started.

"About?" Link prompted.

Rhett's smile was all sorts of wickedness, "Whether you're as good at stripping other things as you are oranges."

When Link finally looked up at him, his eyes were mildly curious, "Shall we put it to the test?"

Rhett thrilled- Link was obviously in a playful mood, they have been continuously flirting over the past couple of weeks ever since Rhett's roommate Gregg introduced him to Link. "I'm game."

Link leaned forward until they were a hair's breath away and his eyes twinkled, "Shall we start with..." he trailed off to look suggestively at Rhett's lips, "...a grape?"

Rhett nearly fell out of the chair, "Not quite what I had in mind," he admitted.

"No?" Link asked, quirking a brow and sitting back. "Hmm..." he thoughtfully bit into a slice of orange, smiling as Rhett's eyes drifted to the juice that escaped the side of Link's mouth, "An apple, then?"

Rhett didn't always break first, but the desire to find out if the orange was as sweet and tasty as it looked was nearly overwhelming and he figured he could live with letting Link win this game if it meant he could find out how far down his chin and neck the orange juice had traveled. After all, there _were_ other games to play.

"Let me help you figure it out," Rhett told Link helpfully, leaning forward and taking his hands. Link raised the other brow but relinquished his hands. Rhett raised Link's fingers to his mouth and, eyes on Link, cleaned each and every one of the sticky juice and pulp, Rhett licking his lips when he was done. The look in Link's eyes almost undid him, but Rhett wasn't through yet. With a wicked grin, he leaned in and rather than kiss Link, licked his chin where the juice had traveled. It tasted even sweeter than Rhett had anticipated and the tangy orange tinged with Link prompted Rhett to tilt his head back as he searched for more.

Link gasped and the oranges he had cradled on his lap rolled to the floor as Rhett led Link's hands to the buttons of his shirt, "Start here," Rhett growled against Link's throat licking and nipping at wherever the juice had traveled.

"It's no fair distracting me, you know," Link said breathlessly, ignoring the buttons and reaching for the warm bounty underneath.

In reply, Rhett nibbled his collar bone.

"GREGG!" Tim whined loudly, "Rhett and Link are being kinky in the living room!"

Rhett groaned and rested his forehead against Link's shoulder, "Busted."

"Again?" Gregg groused. "Don't make me get the hose on you both."

Link smiled, "Which reminds me..." he lifted Rhett's face to meet his eyes, "I could use a bath."

Rhett smirked, pulled Link off the couch, and out the door to his room before Link could say another word.


End file.
